Decisions
by BevKevFan01
Summary: Married life with Kevin and Lucy and a little Ruthie and a new guy….what will happen when Lucy finds out about a secret life Kevin has, and Ruthie faces the biggest decision of her life.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, but I do own the plot!

Summary: Married life with Kevin and Lucy and maybe a little Ruthie and a new guy….what will happen when Lucy finds out about a secret life Kevin has, and Ruthie faces the biggest decision of her life.

Characters:

Lucy- 22 In College

Kevin- 25 Police Officer

Ruthie-15 Student

Mystery Guy-18 Student

Annie- 45 (don't know real age) Mother

Rev. Eric-50 (don't know real age) Father

Sam and David- 5 Pre- K

I don't know if I will be adding the rest of the family….we will see.

Tell me if yall like the idea

Love xoxo- Emily


	2. Lucy and Kevin's Anniversary

Chapter 1: Lucy and Kevin's Anniversary 

The sun was shining and there was no cloud in sight. Kevin had taken Lucy to the park where he had proposed (N/A- I know that really didn't happen, but just go with it).

"Hey baby, there looks like a good spot over there, let go gets settled," announced Kevin.

"Okay honey," Lucy said. Lucy couldn't believe Kevin had taken the day off to be with her on their anniversary. She was so surprised, but also very happy. They hadn't been able to have a date in a while because she was trying to finish up college and he was busy with work.

Kevin is laying down the blanket while Lucy just watches Kevin; she is thinking about how she has the perfect life, and it's all because of Kevin.

"Lucy Goosey," Kevin says. No reply

"Luce?" Kevin says as he tries to get Lucy's attention.

Lucy begins, "Oh sorry Kev Kev, I was just thinking."

"About…" Kevin replies.

"You and me baby! What else?" Lucy winks.

"Oh well in that case…" Kevin starts to say but leans in to kiss her.

They continue is this position for about 5 minutes until Lucy breaks apart. Kevin is wondering why, but Lucy leads him down to the blanket where they start to make out again. After about ten minutes Kevin stops.

"We can finish this later, but our food is getting cold," Kevin whispers in Lucy's ear.

This tickles her and she laughs, but she agrees with Kevin and they start to eat their lunch. Little did Lucy know that this was just the beginning of her date….

Pleas read and review, I want to know what yall think, this is my first FanFic so please be nice 

Next Chapter: The rest of the date and the beginning of Ruthie's drama

Love xoxo, Emily


	3. Life's Twisted Ways

Chapter 2: Life's Twisted Ways

Kevin and Lucy had finished their picnic date and were off to see a movie. In the car music was playing and Lucy was singing along, Kevin just sat there listening to Lucy.

"_And Too Many Moonlight Kisses, Seem to Melt in the Warmth of the Sun," sang Lucy._

"_She has the most beautiful voice_," thought Kevin.

The song ended and they had just parked in the parking lot for the theater. Once in line, they decided to go to a kiddy movie, The Incredibles, where they wouldn't have to pay attention. wink, wink.

Lucy found two seats in the back where they could cuddle, and of course make out. But as they were waking up the aisle to get to they top, a woman stopped Kevin….

Ruthie's Room

Ruthie sat on her bed, just staring at him. Not knowing what to say. This was the first time she had ever had a guy up in her room by herself. Her parents were out with the twins, so she invited him over.

"Well-," he started to say before Ruthie interrupted him.

"Ummm, so you and your family are knew here right?" she said.

"Yeah, we just moved down the street. We came from Houston, Texas," he said.

"And you're a senior?" questioned Ruthie.

"That's right," he replied.

Ruthie was so nervous she had no idea what to talk about. All she knew was that he was very hott, tall, smart (from what she heard around school), had a great smile, and was very nice and polite. Having a senior in your bedroom, when you're a sophomore is a very big deal in high school and she couldn't have passed the opportunity to have him over.

**Flashback **

They had seen each other in the hallway and you could tell they were both attracted to each other immediately. After the last bell had rang, Ruthie sat on the benches outside of the school, waiting for Martin to come out, when he came out he sat next to her. The got to talking and she gave him her number, and said to call her whenever. Then Ruthie saw Martin come out of the school and left with saying goodbye with a smile on her face.

**End of Flashback**

So when he called her today, and asked if she wanted to hangout she told him, "Sure, my parents are out for the day, so we can hangout here."

He said, "Alright, I will be there in a few."

And now they are on her bed just sitting there. He moves closer to her and they just look into each other's eyes, but all of a sudden Ruthie realized what they are doing and stands up and walks over to her armoire.

"So, what do you like to do Nathan?" inquired Ruthie.

"Well, I like to play basketball and I love to write. I plant to be a journalist when I go off to college. What do u like to do?" Nathan replied.

"I like to do many things, draw, sing, play the guitar, and I also love to write songs," Ruthie said twirling her hair. Nathan made her so nervous; no guy had ever made her feel that way, not even Peter.

_As she was thinking, Ruthie didn't see Nathan stand up._

Nathan stood up and walked over to where Ruthie was standing and took her buy the hand. He led her down the stairs and out the door. He was taking her somewhere, but she had the slightest clue where.

Please read and review, I love to hear what yall think!

Next Chapter: Where is Nathan Taking Ruthie? And who stops Kevin in the theater?

Love xoxo- Emily


	4. Crazy Things Can Happen

Chapter 3: Crazy Things Can Happen

Lucy found two seats in the back where they could cuddle, and of course make out. But as they were waking up the aisle to get to they top, a woman stopped Kevin…

"Kevin, is that you?" questioned the woman.

Lucy is just standing there confused, no knowing whom the woman is. She looks at Kevin who has a guilty look on his face. This makes Lucy very upset.

"Kevin, are you coming or what?" Lucy said, trying not to sound arrogant.

Kevin stands frozen; he doesn't know what to say to the woman, or to Lucy. Both women stand there looking at him. Kevin knows he needs to answer the woman and his wife, but he is thinking and starting to turn very red.

"How am I going to explain this to Lucy? I know I should have told her before we got married. This is going to screw everything up. Why did she have to come and ruin it all? This is bad, very bad. I can't just come right out to Lucy and tell her. She is going to go berserk, I know it!"

"KEVIN!" both women yell.

This interrupts Kevin thoughts. He looks up at his wife. She is looking at him as if she is going to kill him before he has a chance to explain. He then looks at the woman not knowing what to say. Kevin takes Lucy by the hand, Lucy unwillingly, but goes with him. He takes her out of the room and kisses her passionately. She doesn't return the kiss.

_Oh no this means she isn't too happy with me. What do I tell her? I can't lie to her; I just need to tell her the truth. I know she loves me with all her heart and I lover her with all my heart, so this should be no problem. We can work through this, or I don't know. She just had to come back into my life again. She always shows up at all the bad times._

"Excuse me, Kevin, but I think I have the right to no what went on back there," Lucy said loudly, to get his attention.

Kevin looked at Lucy. She was glaring at him with her big blue eyes. He couldn't help but melt right there. Kevin loved this woman so much and he knew this was going to crush her.

"Well sweetheart, I need to tell you something really important, but I really don't think this is the place…."

"Well Kevin, I do!" Lucy replied.

Right then the woman comes out of the theater. Walking up to Kevin and Lucy….

Nathan's Secret Place 

Nathan had taken Ruthie by the hand and was going to take her to his secret spot where he had found the first day he went exploring around Glenoak. It was way back in the neighborhood. There were woods and in the middle was an only a gardener's dream. Flowers everywhere, a little spring, and bright green grass. It was lovely.

"Well here we are," Nathan announced.

"It's beautiful," replied Ruthie.

"I thought you would think so," he said.

Over by the spring there was a blanket and basket set up.

"Well I took the liberty of setting up a blanket and some snacks before I came to your house. Over by the spring I set up a blanket and a basket is there too," said Nathan.

"Oh, Nathan, that is so thoughtful," she said as she went up to Nathan and kissed him on the cheek. Ruthie normally wouldn't have done that, but he seemed special. There was something different about him.

She took him by the hand this time and took Nathan to the blanket and basket. They lay down and were just holding each other, feeling the warmth of the sunshine, and of each other….

The Camden House 

Eric, Annie, and the twins return from their day at the zoo. Eric called for Ruthie, but he got no answer. He looked around the house, but no one was there. He checked for a note, but nothing.

"Annie, Ruthie is not here and she didn't leave a note," Eric said.

"Well maybe she went out with a friend, I don't think we have to worry. Ruthie is very responsible and we trust her," Annie said.

Eric reluctantly agreed, but he had a bad feeling about this.

Read and Review Please! 

Next Chapter: What's going to happen between Kevin, Lucy, and the mystery woman? Will Ruthie do something she regrets? And how much trouble will Ruthie get into once her parents know where she was?

Love xoxo- Emily


	5. Reactions and New Experiences

Chapter 4- Reactions and New Experiences

-Theater-

Right then the woman comes out of the theater. Walking up to Kevin and Lucy….

This is when Lucy gets a good look at the woman who stopped Kevin. Lucy sees that she is with a toddler-age boy. The little boy has blonde hair and blue eyes. Lucy thinks he is just adorable. She then looks up at the woman. Lucy knows she looks like someone she knows. But she just couldn't place her. Then it clicked. She is shocked to find out who it is. Kevin looks over at Lucy to see her reaction. Her eyes were bugging out and her jaw dropped.

"Wow! I haven't seen her in the longest time. I wonder how she knows Kevin? Well she looks a lot different. Her hair has changed in the length and the color. She has a kid so I'm guessing she is married. Maybe it was the Brett guy. Who knows?" thought Lucy.

The woman had looked over at Kevin, then at the woman who he was with. She was also shocked at who was looking back at her!

"Lucy Camden?" the woman questioned….

-The Woods-

Nathan and Ruthie were still lying there in each others arms about twenty minutes later until Nathan started kissing Ruthie's forehead and trailing down to her lips and further down to her neck.

Ruthie giggles, "Nathan what has gotten into you?"

"You're just so beautiful," Nathan let out in between the kisses.

"Well your aren't to bad your self," she replies with starting to kiss him back.

It wasn't to long before they were heavily making out and Nathan started to feel around under her shirt. Ruthie was getting a little jumpy when he unsnapped her bra. She had never gone this far with Peter.

"Nathan, please don't do that," she said.

"But baby, don't you like it?" he replied.

"Yeah, I do but I don't want to go there just yet," Ruthie said.

So Nathan backed off. He didn't want to violate her in any way. He had never gone that far with any girl anyway. But this felt just right to him. He knew that they hadn't gotten to know each other real well, but what he knew; he liked.

"I can't believe he listened to what I said. I have never known any guy to back off when I say to. I know Nathan is different. I can feel it. He gives me goose bumps every time I think of him," Ruthie thought.

Nathan got up and then picked her up and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You are so gorgeous," Nathan said and put her on the ground. Ruthie just thanked him by giving him a kiss the cheek. He grabbed the blanket and basket and they headed back to her house.

-Camden Household-

Ruthie and Nathan walked in the back door where they were greeted by Eric and Annie.

"Hey Mom and Dad, this is Nathan," Ruthie said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Camden," said Nathan and shook their hands.

Annie smiled and said hello back but Eric on the other hand was no too happy….

Please Read and Review!

Cassandra, Babs567, jew, chrcln, Breakthefloor22, MeLovesDavid- Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate it! I hope yall are enjoying the story!

Lucykevinfan- sorry I made ya wait! But thanks for the review!

Kevins Honey- I assure you that Kevin and Lucy won't get a divorce, but ya never know what else will happen!

Next Chapter- More of the Theater Drama and What will Eric say to Ruthie and Nathan?

Love xoxo- Emily


	6. Deceit and Lies

I am really sorry for keeping all of you waiting but I have been really stressed out with school. This won't happen again, I will update at least **once** week if not more. One again I am truly sorry to keep all of you waiting! Well here it goes, here is what yall have been waiting for…

Chapter 5- Deceit and Lies

Lucy, Kevin, and Mystery Woman at the theater-

"Lucy Camden?" the woman questioned….

"That would be me, and you must be Shana Sullivan," replied Lucy.

"Oh my gosh I cant believe it's really you!" Shana runs up to Lucy and hugs her. "It's been so long. How is Matt doing? Did he get married? Are you married yet? What are you doing here with Kevin?" Shana questioned her. "Do you want to go and get some coffee and talk? It's been so long and I would really love to catch up."

While this is going on between Lucy and Shana, Kevin is giving Shana nervous glances and getting a little fidgety.

Lucy is just standing there in amazement. It has been what? Five or six years since she has seen this woman. Still she wonders how she knows Kevin and would love to catch up with her. "Sure Shana, just give me a second."

Lucy turns to Kevin. He looks like a lost puppy without his mother. "Earth to Kevin?" Lucy called. "Hello?" Finally Kevin snapped out of his own little world. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Is it alright if I cut our date short? Shana wants to go and get some coffee and catch up. She was Matt's old girlfriend and I haven't seen her in so long," Lucy asked Kevin.

"Honey, I don't think that is a good idea, until we have a talk," Kevin replied.

Shana is standing only a few feet away with her little toddler, over hearing their conversation. She can't help but notice the big rock on Lucy's ring finger. "Are you two married?"

"Why yes, it has been exactly one year today," said Lucy.

Camden Household-

"Where have you two been this whole time," Eric asked.

"Out," replied Ruthie.

"Where out?" Eric questioned.

"Eric, honey, you don't have to interrogate them. I am sure they just went to Pete's or the Promenade. Right Ruthie?" Annie inquired.

"Yeah, we just went for pizza at Pete's." said Ruthie. Ruthie couldn't believe she just lied to her parents, but they would never understand about where they really went.

Nathan just stood there waiting for what would be said next. There was an awkward silence in the kitchen.

"Nathan, why don't you join us for dinner. We are having chicken," asked Annie.

"That would be wonderful Mrs. Camden. I would love to," said Nathan.

Next Chapter: Conclusion to the theater and what goes on at dinner…

Please read and review! I love reviews and once again I am soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner!

Love xoxo- emily


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone…I'm finally back! I know its been a LONG time since I updated - - almost a year! I am truly sorry I kept all of yall waiting…I feel awful, I really do! Hope yall like this chapter and the following ones - - I promise it'll be worth reading!

Chapter 6- It's a Small World

"Kevin, what do you mean we need to talk," inquired Lucy.

" Sweetheart…Baby…Lucy…there's something I need to tell you, but I don't think I should do it here," responded Kevin.

The two just look at each other for a few moments until an uncomfortable Shauna said something.

" Lucy, obviously this isn't a good time. You and Kevin talk and here's my number, we can get together for lunch another day this week. Alright?" said Shauna.

"Okay, that sounds good. I will call you later," said Lucy.

As Shauna walks away, her little boy runs up to Kevin yelling "Daddy?"

Annie is getting dinner ready while Ruthie, Nathan, and the Reverend sit in the living room having one of Eric's most infamous "talks".

"So Nathan, what kind of grades do you make?" Eric said.

"Well sir, I make straight A's in all of my classes. I want to go to Yale and you have to make very high grades to get into Yale so I study a lot." Nathan replied.

"Oh, I see. Well that's a very big goal, trying to get into Yale," Eric said.

"Yes I know. But I am a very hard worker." Nathan said.

Ruthie was just sitting there rolling her eyes. Wanting dinner to be ready. _Please God, don't let him ask about his love life…she was thinking._

" Well Nathan I think there is only one more question I have for you." Eric said to Nathan.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you like my daughter?" Eric asked.

Ruthie could have almost died as her dad said the last word. She was absolutely mortified.

Nathan glanced nervously over to Ruthie, and she gave him a wimpy smile. He then turned back to the Rev.

" Why yes sir, I must say I like her a lot."

Ruthie was so relieved.

"Well then all I have to say is this…You treat her right and I won't have a problem with you. Got it?" said Eric.

"Of course sir."

Just then Annie came into the room and told them that dinner was ready.

They all got up and entered the dining room. Ruthie had no idea what she was getting herself into…

Alright well there will be another chapter next weekend! Hope yall enjoyed this chapter! && one more thing…. I 3 reviews!

-- emily


End file.
